PLL: Going into space
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Engine room to bridge...this is Emily. The drive is stable." says Emily over the inter-com. "Good. Keep an eye on the FTL." says Aria. "I will." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **PLL: Going into space**

 **General Spencer Hastings of the US Air Force is introducing a special project to Colonel Aria Montgomery and Colonel Alison DiLaurentis.**

"This ladies, is the new CX - 202, the first deep space battlecruiser built by the people of Earth. It is equipped with a prototype FTL propoulsion system, photon shields and plasma weapons." says Spencer.

The CX - 202 is a huge vessel, the size of an aircraft carrier.

"Interesting." says Alison.

"Has it been in space yet?" says Aria.

"No, there's still problems with the FTL drive. Minor instabilities have been detected." says Spencer.

"Are you afraid of 'minor' instabilities? Let's get this thing out in orbit now." says Alison.

"You don't understand. If we can't keep the FTL drive stable it's going to cause an overload that will destroy the ship." says Spencer.

"Shouldn't there be computers that auto-monitor the drive on a constant basis?" says Aria.

"Well...there already is, but Doctor Emily Fields, the woman who's designed the FTL, still fear that there's a high risk of an overload if the ship were to do a full jump into subspace and stay there for longer than a minute." says Spencer. "Unfortunately the President himself has reduced the budget for the CX - 202 project."

"I assume this ship's designed primarily for battle." says Aria.

"Yes, but it's mission profile will also include transport of personell and important cargo as well patrol and guard duty." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Who's gonna be its commanding officer?" says Alison.

"The Board of Generals has yet to select a suitable officer for the job." says Spencer.

"Let me command it. I'm badass, sexy and absolutely awesome." says Alison.

"With a sassy attitude like that you're not fit for such an important command assignment, DiLaurentis." says Spencer. "For this we need sombody who can remain calm in battle, an officer who's noble and mature."

"I'm those things." says Alison.

"No, you're not." says Spencer.

"I'd like to apply for the position." says Aria.

"You do fit the requirements. I'll add you to the list of possible officers." says Spencer.

"Thanks, General Hastings." says Aria.

"If this ship turns out to be good, the Air Force has plans to build an entire fleet of this design under the designation AZ - 202." says Spencer.

"For what purpose would we need an entire fleet of space-worthy battlecruisers?" says Alison.

"The Benetarus Federation is still a serious threat. All of us have to admit that if they launch a full-scale attack, Earth has no major defense against them. That's why the President gave orders for a capable battlecruiser to be designed and built." says Spencer.

"Are other vessels like this already under construction?" says Aria.

"As far as I've been told, no, but if the prototype here is a success, a batch of 6 more ships will be built based on the same design-profile." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Perhaps other ships will follow as well, if needed." says Spencer. "Earth does need a fleet of strong large ships to fight all the hostile alien species out there."

"Does the CX - 202 have a fighter-bay to hold a squadron of F - 201 space fighters?" says Aria.

"Yes. There's a fighter-bay in the rear of the CX - 202 large enough for a true war-squadron of 16 F - 201s." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Does the ship have a name?" says Alison.

"It does not." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

Emily has been able to stabilize the FTL drive of the CX - 202.

"We are forced to launch early. The sensor array at Antarctica has detected 4 Nincudian war-ships on direct course for Earth. The CX - 202 is the only ship that might be able to stop them." says Spencer.

"Some systems haven't been installed yet." says General Sarah Dover.

"I know, but CX - 202 must launch tonight. Upon orders from General Frazier, Colonel Aria Montgomery has been selected to command the ship, at least for this mission." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Alison, you'll be my first officer." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Alison.

4 hours later, the CX - 202 launch from the Oakland Space Yard.

"Take us into orbit." says Aria.

"Aye, colonel." says Major Hanna Marin, the ship's pilot.

"Bring shields online, stand by all weapons." says Aria.

"Shields are at 100 %, weapons on stand by." says Lieutenant Caleb Rivers, the chief tactical officer.

"Set a course for 290.5." says Alison.

"Course is in the navigational computer." says Hanna.

"Okay. Take us to FTL speeds, now." says Aria.

"FTL in 4, 3, 2, 1..." says Hanna.

"Engine room to bridge...this is Emily. The drive is stable." says Emily over the inter-com.

"Good. Keep an eye on the FTL." says Aria.

"I will." says Emily.

"We're at FTL speeds." says Hanna.

"Mr Rivers, do the sensors detect the alien ships?" says Alison.

"Yes. The Nincudian ships are on course 290.5." says Caleb.

"I understand." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Colonel, 4 Nincudian war-ships just exited subspace." says Caleb.

"Bring the cloak online. We can hide from their view." says Alison.

"There's no phase-cloak yet. It ain't being installed until Saturday." says Aria.

"What the crap? We left Earth without a cloak?" says Alison.

"Didn't ya hear what Emily told us? They didn't have time to install some of the secondary systems since we had to rush into duty for this mission." says Aria.

"We can use the transport-rings to beam bombs aboard those alien ships, blowin' them to hell from the inside out." says Alison.

"The transport-rings' cpu won't be installed until Saturday." says Caleb.

"No transport-rings either? Fucking shit." says Alison.

"Shields to maximum. Open fire, all front weapons." says Aria.

"Aye, colonel." says Caleb as he activate the front weapons and fire at the lead enemy ship.

"Report." says Alison.

"They took some damage to their front hull and we also knocked out their long-range com-system." says Caleb.

"Can we fire the Alteran drones?" says Aria.

"Unfortunately not. The self-targeting system's not been properly calibrated yet." says Caleb.

"Let me guess...Saturday?" says Alison.

"Yeah..." says Caleb.

"Target the second ship." says Aria.

Caleb fire the plasma weapons at the second enemy ship.

"Colonel, the enemy ship's shields are down." says Caleb.

"Destroy them." says Aria.

Caleb lock the weapons onto the enemy ship's power-core and fire.

"Enemy ship is destroyed." says Caleb.

One of the enemy ships fire some sort of subspace weapon, but it doesn't have the effect that it is supposed to.

The huge energt blast open a rift into subspace.

Suddenly a ship exit the rift and it is...the CX - 202. The CX - 202 from another reality, to be specific.

"It is us." says Caleb.

"Open a video com-channel." says Aria.

"Channel opened." says Caleb.

An alternate Alison appear on the video com screen.

"Colonel Alison of the US Air Force here. Stand down." says alternate Alison.

"What...?" says Aria.

"You'll be destroyed." says alternate Alison.

"They fire anti-matter weapons!" says Caleb.

"Anti-matter? We don't have anti-matter weapons." says Aria.

"No, but they apparently do." says Caleb.

"Return fire!" says Aria.

The CX - 202 fire its forward weapons, forcing the alternate CX - 202 back into the rift.

"Close the rift." says Alison.

"Aye, Miss DiLaurentis." says Caleb as he activate an minus-charged isolytic quantim-pulse that disable the rift.

"Miss Marin, attack pattern Gamma 5. Mr Rivers, target the third ship. Fire." says Aria.

"Direct hit to their forward shields." says Caleb.

"Alright. Another attack should take 'em out. All weapons, fire." says Aria.

"Target's been destroyed." says Caleb.

"Now for the last ship. Hanna, turn us around. Caleb, destroy 'em." says Aria.

The last enemy ship is destroyed.

"Miss Marin, take us back home." says Alison.

"Aye, colonel." says Hanna.

Hanna is about to set course for Earth when the ship suddenly jump into subspace and head farther away from Earth at maximum FRL speed.

"Full stop!" says Aria.

"I can't...the controls aren't responding!" says Hanna.

"Montgomery to Fields. Report..." says Aria, activating the inter-com.

"Emily here. There's a glitch in the FTL system. I might be able to shut down the drive, but then we'll be hundreds of lightyears away from home and we can't go back without FTL capabilities." says Emily.

"Ya gotta shut down the drive!" says Aria.

"Aye, colonel." says Emily.

Emily put on protection armor and enter the room where the ship's main power-core is.

She access manual controls and try to disable the FTL drive, but it does not work.

"Computer, take the FTL offline. Security code, Emily Fields 58 Beta Zumba." says Emily.

The computer accept her vocal code.

The power-core stop shaking and the status LEDs switch from red to green.

"Emily to Aria, the FTL is offline." says Emily through the inter-com.

"I understand, thanks." says Aria.

"We're now at full stop." says Hanna.

"Caleb, what's our location...?" says Aria.

"If these sensor readings are correct, we're in the Tantalus galaxy, about 60 bilion lightyears from Earth." says Caleb.

"How's that possible? The FTL isn't able to go that fast." says Alison.

"Em here. I think I know the answer. The Engineering internal sensor log show a brief burst of Epsilon radiation, only 2.4 seconds before the FTL went all crazy. The Epsilon radiation must've given the drive a boost that allowed speeds more than 5 times faster than normal." says Emily.

"That makes sense. Hanna, turn the ship around. Set a course for Earth." says Aria.

"Course is set, helm standing by." says Hanna.

"Let's go." says Aria.

The CX - 202 turns around and starts to fly home.

"Take us to FTL speeds." says Alison.

"This is Emily. We can't go FTL speeds. The drive is burned out. At full sublight speeds it's gonna take us a minimum of 800 years to get home, probably more, since we might not be able to go in a straight line." says Emily.

"Have a team repair the drive, it has top priority." says Aria.

"Aye, colonel. Em, out." says Emily.

"Caleb, are shields and weapons still functional...?" says Alison.

"Shields are at 89.6 and weapons are at full." says Caleb.

"Okay. Scan for alien ships." says Alison.

4 hours later.

"Em to Aria, we're ready to do a test on the repaired drive." says Emily via the inter-com.

"Alright, Em. Hanna bring us to FTL speeds." says Aria.

"Okay...here we go..." says Hanna. "FTL in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...now!"

"It doesn't work. Level 9 instability in the drive. Structural integrity is failing." says Emily.

"Shut down the drive." says Aria.

"I'm taking the drive offline." says Emily.

"We're returning to normal space." says Hanna.

"Structural integrity is back to 100 %." says Emily.

"Em, what the fuck went wrong?" says Alison.

"Not sure. I'm gonna go over every part of the FTL drive to see what happened." says Emily.

8 days later they try the FTL again and at first it seems to be okay.

"Course is 445.1. Speed is an FTL factor of 65.7." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Em to bridge...the drive's going totally crazy again." says Emily via the inter-com.

"Take the entire system offline." says Aria.

"I can't...the computer reject all my codes and the manual override is crap." says Emily.

"Shields to full, transfer emergency power to structural integrity." says Aria.

The ship is suddenly knocked out from subspace, but still going fast.

"Hanna...slow the ship down." says Alison.

"I'm trying to, but it doesn't work..." says Hanna.

"We need to make an emergency landin'...!" says Aria.

"Where?" says Alison.

"There's a Minshara-type planet on course 790.2..." says Caleb.

"Hanna, take this ship down." says Aria.

"Aye, colonel." says Hanna.

"We're comin'in too damn fast. All crew, prepare for impact...!" says Aria.

"Em to Aria. I transfer all available power to shields..." says Emily.

"Good." says Aria.

The CX - 202 crash into the ice-covered sea and is heavily damaged, everyone aboard being killed.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
